Lan and Maylu's Wedding
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: The big day has finally arrived. Lan and Maylu are getting married! Love is in the air. Based off Rockman.EXE: The College Years. Happy V-Day, people!


**Disclaimer:** All official MegaMan characters are property of Capcom.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**LAN AND MAYLU'S WEDDING**

It only seemed like yesterday when it all happened. Maylu still couldn't believe it. She was finally getting married to the love of her life, Lan Hikari. As she sat in the bridal shop waiting for Yai and Jasmine, she thought back to that day in April when he had proposed to her. It was on the day of their college graduation. Right after the ceremony had ended, Lan knelt down before her and presented her with the ring. Maylu's eyes turned down to the diamond ring on her finger and she sighed happily.

"How do we look, Maylu?" Yai asked as she stepped out in her bridesmaid dress. Maylu looked up and saw the blonde as she spun around wearing a bright pink dress. Beside her was Jasmine who wore a white dress that wasn't as fancy as Yai's but still just as beautiful with a hint of pink in the color.

"You two look great!" Maylu exclaimed as she got up.

"Well we won't look anywhere as good as you will," said Jasmine in response. Maylu blushed as she thought about the day when she would be wearing her white bridal gown as she walked down the aisle.

"All finished here!" Roll chimed happily as her hologram suddenly appeared.

"Finished so quickly?" asked Maylu.

"Yep! I'm so happy, Maylu! MegaMan and I are getting married!" The redhead smiled at her Navi's excitement before turning back to Yai.

"Are you really sure about paying for all of this, Yai?" she asked.

"You don't need to worry about a thing, Maylu," Yai assured the bride, "Your wedding's coming up, so why should something like costs trouble you. Just leave it all to me."

"Thanks, Yai. You're the best," Maylu replied. She walked over and hugged Yai in thanks.

"Speaking of which," Yai brought up after they finished hugging, "I wonder how the boys are doing."

ooo

Lan stood in front of the large mirror in the shop as the tailor made the adjustments to his black tuxedo.

"Chaud, I can't thank you enough for this," he said to the man standing off to the side.

"Don't worry about it, Lan," Chaud assured him, "After all, it's your big day coming up."

"Yeah. Oh, and sorry..."

"Don't blame yourself, Lan. It's really my fault," Chaud said, "I wasn't available when you needed to get a hold of me."

"Hey, no worries," Lan quickly replied, "Your wife was in labor. You had to be there for her."

"Will you guys stop with the apology tennis game?" Tory asked as he came out from the back in his tux, "Tomorrow, none of that's gonna matter." Lan looked at his Best Man and smiled.

"You're right, Tory. Thanks," he said. Originally, Lan had wanted Chaud to be his Best Man. But since the IPC president was out of contact, he had to turn to his second choice which was Tory. In the end, even though he didn't get his first choice, Lan had no regrets. Tory was one of the best people for the job. The man certainly knew how to throw a bachelor party. As Lan continued looking back, the bell at the door rang as Sean stepped in.

"Hey, guys. How're things going?"

"Really well," was Tory's response.

"Where's Dex?" Sean inquired.

"None of the tuxes here could fit him, so they had to send out for one in his size," Lan replied, "Hey Sean, could you do me a favor and see what's taking Noah so long?"

"I'm coming!" a prepubescent boy's voice called out. Noah soon came out from the back with most of his child's size tuxedo on. He was just struggling with the bow tie. Sean knelt down and helped the boy genius with it.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"A little bit," Noah answered.

"They're really putting you in the spotlight, kiddo," Tory said as he mussed up the boy's snowy white locks.

"Please don't remind me," Noah moaned.

"Noah, being the Ringbearer is a great honor and a great responsibility," explained Chaud, "You'll be in charge of safely carrying the weddings rings to the altar."

"You know, you're really not making it any easier for him," Lan commented.

Meanwhile, inside the computer of the tuxedo shop, MegaMan stood in front of a mirror window looking himself over from head to toe as he examined himself in his tux. He tugged on his silk cravat and wondered if he should go with a tie instead. A flash of light behind announced Axl's arrival.

"Hey Axl, do you think I should go with a tie?" the blue Navi asked.

"Yes," the redhead answered immediately, "Frills don't work for the groom."

"So you're here for your tux then?" MegaMan inquired as he removed the piece of cloth from around his neck.

"Oh, I already got mine," was Axl's answer as he helped pick out a tie for the emerald-eyed groom, "I just came by to see how things were going."

"That reminds me. Were you able to book the restaurant for the reception?"

"Sean's got it covered." Axl pulled out a bow tie that matched with MegaMan's tuxedo and held it out to him, "How's this look?" MegaMan stood in front of the mirror and worked on the tie for a couple of minutes before looking over himself.

"Perfect."

ooo

That night everybody went out for dinner together to celebrate the happy couple's last night before marriage. The guys were the first to arrive and were now just waiting for the women. When they finally showed up, Lan got up from his seat and greeted his fiancée with a long heartwarming kiss. When they finally broke apart, he led Maylu to the table and held out the chair for her and pushed it in as she sat down before taking his seat beside her.

"So how did things go?" Chaud asked as he watched Lan place his arm around his future wife.

"We finished everything today," Maylu answered as she and Lan cuddled.

"Well tomorrow's the big day," Yai said as she took her seat beside Sean, "Either of you nervous?"

"Nope. We're just excited," Lan answered, "I wish tomorrow would just hurry up."

"I know how you feel," Chaud replied with a chuckle.

"I'll be right back, everyone. I need to use the toilet." Noah hopped off his seat and walked towards the men's bathroom. Once he was out of sight, the others turned back to the couple.

"You guys have been putting off sex for the past week, right?" Dex asked.

"Yeah," answered Lan.

"We wanted to make our wedding night really special, so we decided to hold back until then," Maylu explained.

"Heh. Must be tough on Lan," said Sean.

"Well it _does_ take a little extra effort to control his libido," Maylu joked to which Lan responded.

"Hey, now. Don't go beating on my libido like that." This caused the others to break out into laughter.

"Quiet guys. Noah's back," Tory shushed everyone as the nine-year-old returned.

"Did I miss anything?" he inquired as he got back up onto his chair.

"Not really. We were just about to order," answered Lan.

Dinner went very smoothly. Fun was had all around as the friends exchanged jokes and stories about the past and the potential future.

"All this just for us," Lan whispered to his future wife.

"It's fantastic," Maylu whispered back.

When dinner was over, everybody went back to their respective homes to rest up for the next day. Lan and Maylu returned to their house in ACDC Town, which was the very same house in which Lan had most of his life growing up. A week after he had proposed to Maylu, Lan's parents announced that they would be giving him ownership of the house. When he asked them why, they explained that as a married man he would be undertaking new responsibilities and that one day he would need to support a family. In order to do so successfully, however, he would need a house with plenty of room for children. Yuuichiro and Haruka then went on to say that they had found a small house not far away, so the family could still see each other often. The gratitude Lan felt for them that day was beyond anything he had ever felt before in his life.

After removing their shoes, Lan and Maylu went upstairs, jacked their PETs into Lan's computer, and got ready for bed. Both of them had an early start the next day, so they needed to rest. Maylu soon climbed into bed in her pink pyjamas and Lan got in a few minutes later in his boxers and a T-shirt. The two of them snuggled under the covers and the latter stroked his fiancée's soft red hair.

"This is the last time we'll be together like this," Lan whispered, "After this, we'll be husband and wife."

"Sort of makes you want to go back and relive everything one more time, doesn't it?" asked Maylu.

"Yeah. But moving on will be even better." Lan turned to meet Maylu face-to-face and the two of them shared a kiss before drifting off to sleep. Meanwhile inside Lan's computer, MegaMan and Roll watched their operators from their bed. The blue NetNavi wore cyan-colored pyjamas overtop his bodysuit while the love of his life wore similar pink ones.

"We'll be together forever soon, MegaMan," said Roll as she rested her head against MegaMan's shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied before closing the window, "Well, we better to to sleep too." Roll nodded and the two of them laid down, pulled the covers over each other, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

ooo

Early the following morning, Maylu's alarm clock rang and she reached it to shut it off. She stretched as she slowly woke up and proceeded to do the same to Lan. When he finally woke up, he was greeted by the face of his soon-to-be wife.

"Today's the day," she said.

"Yeah." Lan kissed Maylu lightly before getting out of bed, "What time is Yai coming to pick you up?"

"Nine," was the answer, "What about you?"

"Tory's coming by at nine-thirty," was Lan's response, "This is finally it, Maylu. In a few hours, we'll be husband and wife."

After breakfast, the couple waited for their respective parties and sure enough they came right on time. Yai's pink limousine drove up and escorted Maylu straight to the Ayano mansion, where she was to undergo her transformation into a beautiful bride. Tory arrived in a rented white limousine, which took him and Lan to Chaud Manor.

"Your big day, finally," the chestnut-haired man said as they got out and entered the mansion, "Nervous?"

"Yeah," was Lan's reply as Chaud's butler led them through the giant building. It wasn't long before they finally met with the president of IPC, who already had servants with everybody's tuxedos all cleaned and pressed, as well as Noah.

"Let's hurry this up, everyone," he ordered, "Lan, you may have been late in elementary school, but there is no way you're going to be late for your own wedding." Lan nodded firmly.

"Let's do it."

ooo

MegaMan looked back and forth in awe as several of Chaud's personal household Navis ran back and forth. He suddenly felt two pairs of hands grab him and roughly drag him onto some kind of stand. Immediately following that, one of the Navis ran toward him with his tuxedo and several more began to dress him.

"Is this really necessary?" asked MegaMan with a nervous chuckle and a sweatdrop.

ooo

Yai's maids stepped back and Maylu slowly turned to look at herself in the mirror. When she saw what she looked like, she let out a gasp. Her long white wedding dress started off with large frilly straps with light pink trims and flowed all the way down past her legs with more frills along the way. Her gloves covered almost the entire length of her arms and were made of the finest material in the world. The train was almost twice as long as the dress itself and dragged along behind her, but not enough to completely inhibit her movements. On her head she wore a veil that seemed to shimmer as much as the rest of her dress and was topped with a ring of white flowers surrounding the base of a beautiful tiara that kept it in place. Maylu's hair had also been done up accordingly to accommodate the veil. Yai had done the make-up herself with some light pink blush with a slightly darker shade of pink for lipstick as well as some eyeliner. Maylu had specifically requested a natural look, so no excessive amounts of make-up were used.

Yai came over in her bright pink bridesmaid dress and handed Maylu her bouquet. The redhead accepted the flowers and turned to look at herself once again.

"You look so beautiful, I could say that I'm jealous," the blonde complimented.

"Thank you, Yai. That really means a lot to me," replied Maylu, "Do you think Lan will like it?"

"I'm sure Lan will fall head over heals when he sees you today," answered Yai.

ooo

Roll was ecstatic with her look as she twirled around in her wedding dress. It looked just like the one she wore many years ago when she and MegaMan dressed up as a bride and groom.

"Try not to tire yourself out before the wedding," Glyde said as he watched the pink Navi dance around happily.

"But I'm just so excited, Glyde!" Roll exclaimed happily.

"Well I certainly cannot blame you. I fully understand why you are so happy. I do so hope that everything goes well today."

ooo

A few hours later, a white limousine pulled up to the chapel where the wedding would take place and the chauffeur got out and went around to the back. He opened the door and Lan stepped out fully dressed in his extravagant tuxedo. His face was clean shaven and his hair was neatly combed and gelled. Compared to his usual appearance, Lan was completely unrecognizable.

"This is it," he thought to himself out loud as Tory and Chaud got out behind him. Noah followed them out, but stayed behind to help the chauffeur get a few things out from the trunk. He took in a deep breath and started to walk forward. He pushed open the doors and stepped inside. The chapel was incredible. Long rows of pews lined both side of the church and the floor was covered with a deep crimson carpet. He could see a massive pipe organ on the side with the choir section. A large cross hung mounted high above the back wall. The impressively large altar was also a sight to behold.

"And Sean picked this place?" Lan asked with awe in his voice.

"Well keep in mind that Sean is Catholic," Chaud reminded the groom, "as is Noah, so it's understandable that he'd pick a place like this."

"This is just... Wow!"

"Hey, save the loss of words for the wedding itself," Tory said jokingly, "You still haven't seen Maylu yet."

"In the meantime, Lan, go and try to relax. Leave everything else to us." Chaud led Lan to the back and then returned to help Tory with the preparations, "We've still got a few hours before the guests start arriving, but we've got a lot work left to do. Where's the wedding planner we hired?"

"He should be here soon," answered Tory, "I'm just hoping we'll have enough time for a last-minute rehearsal."

"You always were the cautious one," Chaud commented.

"I'm here!" a high man's voice called out. Both Chaud and Tory turned and saw that the wedding planner had arrived.

"Just leave everything to meeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeee!"

"I think the wedding planner is gay!" Noah called from just outside the chapel doors. As he, Tory, and Chaud made the preparations with the wedding planner, there was a honk outside the church. Tory went to investigate and saw Sal's pink van parked outside. He quickly ran down the steps and over to the green-haired florist.

"Sal, I'm so glad you made it," he greeted, "Did you bring everything we needed?"

"It's all right here," Sal answered as she opened the back of her van and revealed the countless flower bouquets inside.

"This is perfect. Thanks for bringing them, Sal. Can you please bring them in? The wedding planner will tell you where to set them up."

"Of course, Tory." As Tory went back inside, Sal grabbed an armful of bouquets and proceeded into the church.

"Once we're finished here, we need you and the wedding planner to head to the restaurant where the reception will be held," Chaud said to Sal as she passed him.

"I've got everything in the van. Once I'm done here, I can move onto the reception hall," she responded.

"Hey Noah, do you still have the rings?" Tory asked as he watched the boy bring in the red velvet pillow on which he would present the golden symbols of holy matrimony at the altar.

"They're right here." Noah set his load down and fumbled around with his Sabata plushie. He pulled back on of the sleeves and revealed the rings, which had been placed around the arm. As soon as he had proven that he still had them, he immediately covered them back up and resumed his work.

"Let's go, people!" the wedding planner called out, "We've got lots of guests coming in a few hours, so let's make this place look absolutely _**fab**_ulous!"

ooo

After a couple of hours, the preparations were finally finished and Sal left with the wedding planner to tend to the reception hall. Chaud, Tory, and Noah retreated into the back to see how Lan was holding up and found him sitting by the window staring outside with a glass of water in his hands.

"Hey Lan, you doing okay?" Tory asked.

"I'm just a little nervous," answered Lan as he took a sip of his drink, "I mean, what happens if I mess up?"

"You won't, Lan," Chaud assured him, "I've been through the whole experience myself. I know you're afraid you'll choke up when you stand up there at the altar. But believe me, when you see her walking down the aisle towards you, you'll forget all about that."

"Chaud." ProtoMan suddenly projected his hologram onto his operator's shoulder, "The guests should be arriving soon."

"Lan, why don't you go out there and greet them?" Chaud suggested, "After all, you're the man of the hour. Everyone's here to see you and I'm sure it'll take a load off your mind."

"I guess." Lan finished his water and set his glass down before heading out.

ooo

The first guests to arrive were Lan's parents. The moment he saw them, he felt like a great burden had lifted off his shoulder and he ran over to greet them.

"I'm so happy for you, Lan," Haruka said happily, "My little boy is getting married."

"Mom, please. You're embarrassing me," Lan replied with a nervous grin and a small blush.

"You look so handsome, Lan. You remind me of your father when we got married."

"This is your big day, Lan," Yuuichiro said proudly, "I hope you and Maylu will be happy together."

"Thanks, Dad. That really means a lot to me," Lan thanked his father, "Well, I better let you get seated. The other guests are coming."

As Yuuichiro and Haruka Hikari went to sit down, the next set of guests arrived. It was none other than Charlie Airstar and his wife Tesla. Lan greeted them and then let them into the chapel. Laika arrived soon after them wearing his best dress uniform. The groom wondered when Sean would arrive since he would be the main photographer and video recorder. The young grey-haired man arrived just as the thought crossed his mind. Sean entered the church carrying a large bag and signed the guestbook before jacking Axl into the church's computer system.

"This is your big day, Lan," he said, "and I'll be there to record every second of it."

"Thanks a lot, Sean. I knew I could count on you," was Lan's response.

"Lan, you were my very first friend ever," answered Sean, "This doesn't even come close to what I could do to repay you."

"Sean, you don't owe me anything. That's what friends are for. Now go and get set up."

Dingo and his wife Shanka were the next ones to arrive. They appeared at the church dressed in the traditional formal wear of their tribe. Following them was Lan's old teacher, formerly known as Miss Mari, now known as Mrs. Mari. The man to whom she married ended up taking up her name instead. With them was Mrs. Mari's sister, Miss Yuri, and her fiancé. Lan bowed deeply before his old teacher and motioned them to enter the chapel. Next was one of his friends whom he had met in college, Yutaka, who had come with his boyfriend. Mr. Match, Madd, Count Zap, and Yahoot all arrived at the same time and congratulated Lan as they entered before jacking their Navis into the church computer and taking their seats.

"Wow. Who would've thought those guys would come to my wedding?" he wondered out loud.

"It's not just your friends and family who have come, Lan," a voice said behind him, "Anyone on whom you've made an impression has come to attend your wedding." Lan turned around and saw Mr. Famous standing there with his wife Makoto.

"Famous!" The head of the Net Saviors smiled as he walked forward and placed his hand on Lan's shoulder.

"That's the first time you haven't called me **Mister** Famous." The young brunet nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well Lan, I wish you the best of luck today." And with that, Mr. Famous and Makoto went to sit down. After they had taken their seats, Lan returned to greeting the guests.

"So how are you feeling now, Lan?" asked Tory as he walked up.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better now," Lan admitted, "You guys were right."

"Actually, it was Chaud," Tory reminded him, "But you got the same result in the end."

"Yeah. But I'm still a little nervous about Maylu's parents."

"The in-laws." Tory paused for a moment before continuing, "Well I guess you won't have to worry about it for much longer. They're here." Lan stiffened at his Best Man's words and slowly turned around.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai. It's... it's..." He was a complete loss of words.

"There's no need to address us so formally, Lan," said Mr. Sakurai.

"Maylu is so lucky to get married to you, Lan." Mrs. Sakurai smiled as she spoke, "I hope you two will be very happy together."

"You better be a good husband to our daughter, Lan."

"Maylu means more to me than anything else in the world," Lan replied, "If I can't be the perfect husband, then I would have no right to be married to her."

"Oh hush now," Mrs. Sakurai said to her husband before turning back to Lan, "We'll see you two again after the ceremony."

"Right. Thank you for your kind words." Lan bowed to his in-laws and watched them take their seats. Meanwhile, MegaMan had been doing the same thing inside the church computer. As Navis jacked in one after another, he was there to greet them in order to relieve his own stress.

"You feeling any better, MegaMan?" asked Axl.

"Yeah, a lot better," was the response, "I can't wait until Roll gets here."

"Speaking of Roll, how do you think she and Maylu are doing right now?"

ooo

Per Maylu's request, Yai had bought a white limousine. As the red-haired bride exited the Ayano Mansion, she looked up into the sky and saw the birds chirping as they flew around in the cloudless sky.

"Madam, if you please," the chauffeur said. Maylu quickly snapped out of her daze and got into the limousine with Yai and Jasmine right behind her. The chauffeur then closed the door and got into his seat before driving off.

"This is so exciting, Maylu!" Yai exclaimed excitedly.

"As soon as we get there, the ceremony can begin," Jasmine added, "I do hope everything goes well."

"I hope so, too," answered Maylu.

The limo arrived at the church an hour later and the last of the guests had just arrived. When Maylu entered, the doors into the chapel had been closed.

"I bet Lan must be standing up by the altar right now," Yai thought out loud, "Oh, Maylu. You better jack Roll in so she can get married, too."

"Oh. Thank you, Yai." Taking her PET out, Maylu plugged her Navi into the church's computer system and handed the electronic device over to Yai for safekeeping.

"Maylu? Is that you?" Maylu turned towards the source of the question and saw Noah standing there.

"Yes, Noah. It's me," she answered.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Noah shuffled his pillow around in his hands, but made no attempt to move it to just one as he tried to balance both rings on it, "You may want to stand to the side when the doors open. Lan can't see you until you've begun to walk down the aisle."

ooo

Meanwhile, the ceremony was just about to get underway and Lan stood at the front of the chapel before the altar. Tory stood just behind him and the priest was standing in front of the altar itself. Overhead was a computer monitor, which showed MegaMan standing at the cyber altar.

"You ready?" Tory whispered.

"Yeah," Lan whispered back as he took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He looked up to his Navi, who looked back down at him and the twins gave one another an affirming nod. Slowly the organ began to play the music. All heads turned as the back doors opened and Noah stepped through. The young boy slowly made his way down the aisle carrying the red velvet pillow in both hands. The two wedding rings twinkled on the smooth and soft surface as they made their way to the altar in the hands of the heterochromic prepubescent prodigy. When he got to the end of the aisle, Noah presented the two symbols of holy matrimony to the priest and bowed deeply before stepping to the side. As he stood and waited for the wedding to resume, he continuously cast glances at a spot in one of the front pews where his plushie sat waiting to return to its owner's arms.

Then at last the music changed and the doors opened once again. All heads turned around again as Maylu slowly proceeded down the aisle with Yai and Jasmine flanking her from behind as her bridesmaids. Lan felt every bit of breath leave his body as his eyes fell upon his bride.

_She's more beautiful than I imagined_, he thought. Meanwhile, Roll was also proceeding down the aisle. MegaMan was left completely stunned as his future wife made her way toward him. He swallowed down a big gulp to calm his nerves, but that did little to help. Soon, the pink Navi had approached. The blue Net Savior slowly took her hand and gently kissed it as he gazed into her eyes before they turned to face the Navi who bore a striking resemblance to a male Blood Elf priest.

Back in the human world, Maylu slowed down to a stop in front of Lan, who couldn't stop staring at her beauty. A nudge from Tory snapped him back into reality and the brunet took the hand that his soon-to-be wife had released from the bouquet and gently placed a kiss on it. He then moved beside her and offered his arm. Maylu took it and the two of them proceeded up the steps to the priest with Noah right behind them. When at last they stopped, the music ceased and they turned to gaze dreamily into one another's eyes.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "We are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who believes that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." When nobody spoke up, he continued.

"Do either the bride or the groom have any objections as to why they should not be married?" Once again, silence filled the chapel and the priest resumed, "Will the bearer of the rings now present the symbols of holy matrimony?"

Right on cue, Noah stepped forward between bride and groom and held up the pillow. Lan took the diamond ring first and slid it onto future wife's finger. Then Maylu took the golden men's ring and placed it around her future husband's finger. When the exchange of the rings was complete, Noah took a step back and walked to the side.

"Do you, Maylu Sakurai, take Lan Hikari to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked, turning to Maylu.

"I do," she answered.

"And do you, Lan Hikari, take Maylu Sakurai to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest inquired, now turning to Lan.

"I do," Lan said.

ooo

"Do you, Roll, take MegaMan to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the Blood Elf priest asked.

"I do," was Roll's answer.

"And do you, MegaMan, take Roll to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked of MegaMan as he turned to the blue NetNavi.

"I do," replied MegaMan.

"Then by the power vested in me..."

ooo

"By the power vested in me," the priest announced, "I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss." As if drawn together by a sudden magnetic force, Lan and Maylu instantly closed the gap between their faces and kissed with the fiercest passion of their lives.

ooo

"I pronounce you husband and wife!" the Blood Elf priest declared, "You may kiss the bride." MegaMan's face inched closer and closer to Roll's until their lips made contact and their shared their first kiss as a married couple.

ooo

Cameras flashed as time seemed to stand still for Lan and Maylu. The two of them were inseparable as they shared this magical moment with each other with all their friends and family to witness it. They slowly parted as the need for oxygen arose and the heat of their kiss lingered between them.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Lan and Maylu Hikari!" the priest announced. At that instant, the entire church broke out in applause.

"We finally made it," Maylu whispered.

"Hmm?" Lan gazed into her eyes, wondering what she meant although he had a good idea already.

"We're finally married, Lan. This is the happiest day of my life."

"No, Maylu," Lan corrected, "This is the happiest day in _our_ lives." Maylu looked at her husband and smiled before he closed the gap between their lips and they kissed again. Sean came forward with his camera and Noah's plushie and tossed the boy his stuffed toy before kneeling before the steps and taking another picture of the newlyweds. When the couple parted lips again, Lan then turned to everyone after managing to catch his breath and watched as people ran up with their cameras.

"Hey Noah, get up here too," he called, "You played a big part in this, too." Noah thought for a moment and then just shrugged before running over. He sat down on the step right below Lan and Maylu and smiled as he continued to hug his favorite toy. After the newly wedded couple had been completely blinded by all the flashes, Lan offered his arm to Maylu and she took it before they proceeded up the aisle. As they stepped out through the doors of the church, they were showered on all sides by rice. The white limousine decorated with pink and white flowers and a heart-shaped "Just Married" sign sat waiting at the curb with the chauffeur holding the door open. Lan helped his new wife into the back seat and then stepped in himself. The chauffeur then closed the door and got into the driver's seat before driving off. Everyone else then headed to their respective vehicles and followed the limo to the wedding reception.

ooo

When Lan and Maylu arrived at the restaurant that would be the the location of their reception, the staff there were already waiting for them. As soon as the stepped out of the limousine, two of them opened the doors for them. As they entered, the newlyweds were astounded by the decorations and couldn't help but wonder how much time and effort had been put into putting them up. Against one wall was an enormous pile of gifts from everyone. In addition, one part of the restaurant had been cleared out of tables and chairs, leaving nothing but an empty floor that was occupied by a specially-made dance floor. There was also a large screen mounted on the wall nearby. The executive chef himself was there to greet them and he seated them personally. When everyone else had come in and sat down, the menus were handed out and people began to decide on what to order. Lan and Maylu sat together at their own table apart from everyone else with their closest friends and family sitting at the tables on either side of them. Tory being the Best Man sat immediately to Lan's side opposite of Maylu. The maître'd himself took the order of the new couple.

"Can I get you anything to start with?" he asked them.

"I'll start with the pea risotto," answered Maylu.

"And I'll have the stuffed prawns," Lan added.

"Excellent choices," commented the maître'd, "And for your entrées?" Lan and Maylu exchanged glances at one another before turning back to their server.

"I would like to have the pheasant breast, please," the bride ordered.

"And I will have the beef wellington," said Lan.

"How would you like it done?" asked the maître'd.

"Medium rare."

"Very good, sir." After returning the menus, Lan and Maylu watched him go to the kitchen with their orders. Meanwhile, they could overhear the people near them ordering as well.

"I'll have the scallops," Lan overheard Tory say.

"How big are these portions?" Dex could be heard asking his waiter.

"I would like to have the stuffed lobster tail, please," was Sean's order.

"I'd like the same thing as him," Yai followed up.

"I'll have the pasta," Chaud informed his waiter.

While they waited, Lan took Maylu's hand and squeezed it gently. She turned to him and they both smiled at each other.

"I never got a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked, Maylu," he said to her.

"Don't worry about it, Lan," she replied, "You can make it up to me right now." Lan knew exactly what she was talking about, but he decided to play along.

"What do you mean?" In response, Maylu moved closer and planted her lips against Lan's. Knowing this was coming, he immediately kissed her back. When they finally pulled apart, a waiter had come with the best wine in the restaurant. He opened the bottle with a loud pop and poured the liquid into two wine glasses before the bride and groom. When he was done, he re-corked the bottle and placed it on the table before returning to the back. Lan reached out and picked up one of them and handed it to Maylu before picking the other one for himself.

"Here's to our new life," he whispered before they clinked their glasses together and linked their arms around each other's elbows prior to sipping the expensive drink.

After a few more minutes of waiting, a waiter bearing a tray approached the newlyweds and served them their appetizers. Maylu's was a deep plate covered with green risotto and garnished with a few sprigs of thyme in the center. Lan had three prawns, each stuffed with a mixture of crab meat, bread crumbs, scallions, and sauté peppers.

"Those prawns look delicious, Lan," Maylu commented at her husband's order.

"Would you like to try one?" he offered. Lan took one of his prawns and slowly fed it to Maylu, who took a bite from it and chewed it thoughtfully.

"It's really good." The brunet smiled and ate the rest of the oversized shrimp. As soon as each of them had taken the first bite, more waiters started to pour out of the kitchen with everyone else's appetizers. When Lan and Maylu had finished theirs, a waiter came and took their empty plates and dirty cutlery away. A while later, everyone else had also finished their appetizers and then it wasn't long after before the entrées were served. Lan cut a piece of his beef wellington for Maylu and fed it to her and she did the same to him with her pheasant breast. Once everyone had finished their main courses and miscellaneous discussions started up between the guests, Tory stood up and clinked his fork against his wine glass to get everyone's attention.

"Everybody, I'd like to thank all of you for coming today to witness the marriage of two great people," he announced, "All of us know Lan and Maylu and we all know how long they've been in love with each other. So it was really no surprise that they were destined to live together happily as husband and wife. A lot of us know what they've been through. Lan, who's saved the net countless times, and Maylu, who's always been worried about him whenever he was off to save the world. Despite all those dangers, these two wonderful people have persevered through it all and now here they are right now. So in conclusion, I would like to propose a toast." Tory raised his wine glass and everybody else followed.

"To Lan and Maylu!" Tory called out before turning toward the newlyweds, "May the two of you spend the rest of your lives together in eternal prosperity, health, and happiness."

"Cheers!" Noah yelled before taking a sip of his sparkling grape juice. Everybody else did the same and Lan and Maylu sipped their wine without once removing their eyes from one another.

"Lan. Maylu. I believe it's time now," Tory said before he sat back down. Lan and Maylu nodded and stood up. At that instant, so did everyone else and those who sat around the bride and groom joined them with the exception of the already-married Chaud. Maylu went first as she took a step forward with her bouquet in her hands. She then slowly turned around so that her back was facing everyone and then threw the flowers over her head. Many of the women made a rush for it, but it sailed right over them and landed in the hands of the stationary Shuko. Next came the garter toss. Lan slowly removed the elastic item from Maylu's leg and then faced the crowd with his eyes closed before launching it forward like an elastic band. It landed in Noah's lap, who practically spat out his juice when he saw and he quickly handed it off, red-faced, to the person closest to him, who happened to be Tory. With the tossing of the bouquet and garter done, everyone started to congratulate Tory and Shuko.

Afterwards, a cart was wheeled in from the kitchen bearing a white four-layer wedding cake decorated with countless flowers and other things. At the top were two miniature figures of Lan and Maylu standing side-by-side. Lan got up from his seat and helped Maylu out of hers before they walked arm-in-arm towards the cake. The groom picked up the knife and extended his arm over so his wife could place her hand on it, as well. Then they reached up and brought the blade down onto the cake, making the first slice. Afterwards, the restaurant staff took over and distributed cake out to everyone. Noah was overjoyed when he received his piece and happily ate it with a big smile on his face. Once everybody had finished off at least one slice of cake, the screen over the empty area of the restaurant suddenly came to life and all could see a group of Navis standing there with musical instruments.

"Who are they?" Lan inquired. As if to answer his question, the other pair of newlyweds, MegaMan and Roll, appeared on screen.

"We requested them," the blue NetNavi answered, "They're a new band composed solely of NetNavis. They can play any and every song."

"You guys didn't want a DJ, but you still wanted to be able to dance to anything," Roll continued for her husband, "So these guys came to mind. The band's name is the Water Wolves."

"The Water Wolves?" Lan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just shut up and get on the dance floor," said MegaMan. Lan and Maylu made their way to the dance floor and stood in the middle. The floor itself suddenly lit up, much to the surprise of everyone, and MegaMan and Roll suddenly materialized.

"What the?" Lan was completely speechless.

"This is SciLab's newest development, Lan," explained Yuuichiro as he came forward, "It's sort of like a Dimensional Area, but it's not concentrated inside a barrier so non-Navis can still go in and out freely. Unfortunately, MegaMan and Roll won't be able to leave it and it's only powerful enough to bring up to two Navis into the real world. But we figured that was enough for this special occasion." The two brothers looked at each other and examined one another from head to toe.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd willingly dress up in a tuxedo, Lan," MegaMan commented.

"Shut up, Hub," replied Lan, "But you look pretty snazzy yourself."

"Anyway," MegaMan turned to the screen, "Water Wolves, play the first song." Right on cue, the band of Navis started playing their instruments and music filled the air.

"MegaMan, Roll, is this...?" Maylu started.

"We know what kind of music you wanted at your reception," answered Roll, "And which song was your favorite." MegaMan extended his hand out toward her.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked. Roll giggled as she placed her hand in his and they pulled themselves together before they started dancing. Lan continued to stare at them in awe until Maylu snapped him back into reality, which caused him to immediately do the same thing as MegaMan. When his wife took his hand, he lifted it up and gently kissed it before proceeding to dance with her.

"This is definitely going on Facebook," Sean commented as he videotaped the first dance.

When the song finally ended, everyone else joined the two couples on the floor and danced. Sean displayed some impressive break dancing moves while Dex did a perfect Chippendale dance. When the Water Wolves started playing the Tunak Tunak Tun, nobody did the dance better than Tory. Even Laika, who was quite possibly one of the most serious men at the wedding reception, showed off how much of a party animal he could really be when he did the dance to Michael Jackson's Billie Jean. The other was Chaud, who showed off his dance moves to match the surprise Laika gave off as he danced to the moves of MC Hammer's Can't Touch This. When the Macarena was played, everybody danced along with it. Yai and Jasmine together did the dance routine to Toxic by Britney Spears. Noah showed off a perfect display of Napoleon Dynamite's dance when the band played Jamiroquai's Canned Heat.

Even the Navis had their own dance inside the restaurant's computer system. GutsMan wasn't much of a dancer himself, but he did pull off a successful Peanut Butter Jelly Time dance. Axl clearly had the same break dancing talent as Sean. Even ProtoMan showed off his moves when doing the classic dance known as the Twist. Even IceMan, despite being as tall as Yoda, was able to successfully do the Swim. Glyde did a lot of spinning around on one foot whenever he stepped onto the dance floor. Ring was able to duplicate J'en Ai Marre by Alizee. AquaMan's dance was most reminiscent of that by Michigan J. Frog. Behind him, the World Three Navis – FireMan, ElecMan, ColorMan, and MagicMan – formed a line and began to Riverdance.

_This has been the best day of my life_, Lan, Maylu, MegaMan, and Roll thought simultaneously.

ooo

It was extremely late when the newly-wedded Hikaris returned home. As soon as they stepped out of the limousine, Lan picked up Maylu and carried her to the door. He set her down briefly to unlock and open it and then picked her up again and brought her inside the house.

"You can put me down now, Lan," she said. Lan placed her down on the couch and then went to the kitchen to put the bag of wine he had been carrying onto the counter.

"Do you think the presents will be safe at Yai's for tonight?" he asked as he loosened his tie.

"Absolutely," answered Maylu, "I trust Yai, after all." Lan returned to the living room and picked up his wife once again.

"In that case, ready to go to bed?" he asked. Maylu smiled tiredly and kissed him on the lips.

"Of course. We've had a very long day." Lan carried her upstairs and into their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and she got up and went into the bathroom, where she removed her wedding dress, showered,got into her pyjamas, and brushed her teeth. Once she came out, Lan went in and took off his tuxedo. He came out shortly afterwards showered, teeth brushed, and changed into his night clothes. Maylu was already in bed but before he joined her, Lan took their PETs into the office and jacked MegaMan and Roll into the computer. Once they were in, he returned to his wife and slid under the covers beside her.

"Things will be different from now on, Lan," Maylu whispered as she felt herself being pulled into Lan's arms.

"I know, Maylu," Lan whispered back as he gently planted kisses along her neck, "It won't be long before we make that home run."

"I think we should wait a while first before we start thinking about becoming parents," Maylu replied as she turned around to face her husband where her lips were met by his.

"But that doesn't mean we can't share this magical moment together," he said quietly as his hand started to roam around the redhead's body.

"No. It doesn't." Maylu closed the gap between their faces again and their kiss slowly built up to even greater passion than at the altar. Her pyjama top slowly made its way to the floor and Lan's T-shirt soon followed.

ooo

"Sounds like they're having a good time," MegaMan commented as he and Roll cuddled in bed.

"We may not be able to do the same thing, but we can still have a great time, too," the pink Navi replied as she pushed herself up and kissed the Blue Bomber.

"Well, we're married now so we'll just do whatever we feel like tonight," he said when they pulled apart. This got a smile from her and they shared another long and passionate kiss.

ooo

An hour later, Lan and Maylu lay exhausted in bed wrapped in one another's arms. The latter snuggled against her husband's chest as he reached up and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I love you, Lan Hikari," she whispered.

"And I love you too," replied Lan, "Maylu Hikari."

And with those words, the newlyweds drifted off to sleep.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I hope you have all enjoyed this special fanfic. Happy Valentine's Day to those with loves of their lives and Happy Heartless Day to those who enjoy spoiling lovers' fun.


End file.
